Crawler tractors are provided with power driven chains on either side of the tractor frame, made up of a plurality of pivotally linked shoes suspended over a rear drive sprocket and supported at the front portion of the tractor over idler wheels. The weight of the machine is carried on the lower run of the chains as they pass under rollers carried by pivoted side frames. The idler wheels are therefore subject to a wide variety of impacts and forces which cause the wheel to deflect, vibrate, and emit undesirable noise.
Since work vehicles of this type are often used in highly populated areas, it is desirable to provide idler or other wheels which do not produce disturbing noises.
This invention therefore resides in a unique construction of a wheel which has elements which function to suppress vibrations of the wheel.